A number of devices have been proposed in the past for treating impotence or for serving as a prosthetic penis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 837,993; 1,216,099; 1,362,398; 3,131,691; 3,495,588; 3,939,827; 4,022,196; 4,206,752; and 4,262,662 illustrate a variety of approaches to this problem over the past three-quarters of a century.